


Something New

by ShenanigansEnsue



Series: Shenanigans and Imagines [60]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 13:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14934827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShenanigansEnsue/pseuds/ShenanigansEnsue
Summary: Sentence Prompt: "Hello friends and enemies."





	Something New

           Strange was starting to think he was getting the hang of Karma-taj.  While the lessons learned were nothing short of fantastical, the ebb and flow of the place had a steady rhythm to it.  He was finally forming a routine balancing meals, sleep, and study.  The old habits of medical school were coming back to him, which did not go unnoticed by the ancient one.  After his little adventure on Mt. Everest, things were finally starting to fall into place. 

           He, Mordo, and the Ancient One walked across the court yard, discussing a new lesson for the day.  It would require using the mirror realm which he was still getting a grasp in conjuring.  They decided to practice in the Ancient One’s office for the time being.  Upon entering the room, they found somebody completely unexpected.

           You sat in a chair facing the door.  You were dressed in a long mud stained trench coat with a satchel draped across your chest and one leg crossed casually over the other.  

           “ **Hello friends and enemies** ,” you said with a Cheshire grin.

           Mordo immediately stiffened beside Strange.

           “Y/N, what are you doing here?”

           Your expression took on a comically innocent look. “Can’t I just say hello?”

           Mordo looked like he was about to say something along the lines of “no”, when the Ancient One stepped in.

           “At ease Mordo,” she soothed while her eyes holding quiet amusement.  “Welcome back.”

           You inclined your head out of respect.  “Good to be back.”  You then turned your attention to Strange.  “Who’s the fresh meat?”

           He raised an eyebrow at the description while the Ancient One only smiled.

           “How rude of me. Y/N allow me to introduce my student Mr. Stephen Strange.”

           “Doctor,” he corrected, more out of habit than anything else.

           “Oh, fancy,” you teased. “You must hear this all the time, but what’s up doc?”

           “Hilarious,” he commented dryly. Although, in all honesty, he hadn’t heard that one in a while.  

           Your smile broadened at his reaction.  Strange wasn’t sure whether or not to be concerned by that fact.

           “You didn’t answer my question,” Mordo said sharply. “What are you doing here?”

           You rolled your eyes.  “Relax, I come baring gifts.”

           Strange’s eyes widened as you pulled out a long dark cloak from a tiny satchel at your hip.  The bag didn’t even seem to change its shape.

           “The cloak of shadows?” Mordo snapped. “You stole it?”

           “Borrowed,” you corrected.  “I’m giving it back.”

           The man looked like he was about to have an aneurism and turned to the Ancient One for a response.    

           “Next time, just ask,” she said, with an exacerbated sigh.

           “Noted,” you said before pulling out another item. “I also suggest you find a safe place for this.”

           You held out an ancient looking wooden box. The carvings around the edges were worn with time, but still elaborate in its design with flacks of golden paint clinging to its edges. The hair on the back of Strange’s neck stood on end. Time seemed to stretch on forever as everything else in the room vanished and only the box remained.  Curiosity crept its way into his mind, and he wondered what would happen if he just peaked inside.  It was an odd feeling, like when you stand on the edge of a cliff and suddenly have the urge to jump.  

           It was then you threw the cloak over the box.

           As soon as it disappeared from view, Strange was knocked back to reality. Looking down at his feet, he realized he had taken a full step forward. He blinked away the feeling as he turned to Mordo.  Thanfully, he wasn’t the only one effected as the man shook himself out of his daze.

           “Pandora’s Box,” the Ancient One stated darkly.  “Where did you find it?”

           “Museum auction,” you said, you voice taking on a much more serious tone. “I don’t think they knew what it was.  But, I decided to take it off their just to be safe.”

           You handed her the cloak and box with care. She took it, inclining her head in thanks.  

           “It will be safe here,” she said.  “Mordo, if you could assist me in taking this to the vault.”

            He gave a nod in acknowledgement before the Ancient One turned her attention to Strange. “I hope you don’t mind if we cancel the lesson for today.”

           Strange stared at the bundle in the woman’s arms, still trying to shake off the feeling which had come over him before.  “Of course.”

           “I assume you plan to stay with us,” she said to you.

           “If you don’t mind.”

           “Not at all.  There’s a spare room near where Mr. Strange is staying.  He can show you the way.”

           You smiled in thanks.  Without another word the Ancient One turned and walked out the door closely followed by Mordo.  

           As soon as they left the room, you looked to Strange, extending your hand towards the door.

           “Lead the way doc.”

           “It’s Doctor,” he corrected.

           You just shrugged.  “Whatever you say doc.”

           He took in a breath to say something smart, but immediately let it out.  He knew for the fact nothing he could do would get you to stop.  Rolling his eyes, he walked out of the room with you trailing right behind him.

           “So, how long you been here,” you asked casually.

           “A few months,” he answered.  “Mordo doesn’t seem to like you much.”

           “Mordo has a stick up his ass. Besides, it’s not so much who I am, as what I do.”

           “You mean crime?”

           “That and other things,” you said with a sideways smile.  “How did you end up here?”

           “Long story.”

           “Is it something to do with your hands?”

           Strange brow furrowed in confusion until he followed your gaze down to his scarred fingers at his sides.  On instinct he placed his hands behind his back, holding them together to keep them steady.

           You realized your blunder immediately, averting your eyes.  

           “Sorry, it’s not my business.”  

           “It’s fine,” he dismissed.  “How did you end up here?”

           “Same as most everyone else here.  I was in a bad place, and here I found a better one.”

           “Is that all I’m going to get.”

           A small smile appeared on your face.  “Sorry doc, you gotta be at least a level ten friend to get my tragic backstory.”

           Despite himself, Strange laughed, shaking his head.

           “At least tell me about the bag,” he said.

           You grinned in delight looking down at the satchel fondly.

           “Neat trick right?  Enchanted it myself.  I went through at least thirteen bags before I finally got it right.”  

           “Could you teach me?” he asked, a little shocked at his own eagerness.

           You looked just as surprised as he did but took it all in stride and a smile. “Sure thing.”

           The pair of you continued on like that until finally you reached the door of what would be your room.  

           “Thanks doc,” you said. “If you don’t mind, I’m going to catch some shut eye while I can.”

           “No rest for the wicked, huh.”

           “Understatement.”

           A half smile slipped past Strange’s lips at that.

           You then did something unexpected.  Slowly, you lifted your hand and held it in the air between you, waiting.

           Strange stared at it a moment, before meeting your eyes.  They still held that bit of laughter, but it was softer than before.  You lifted your hand slightly, encouraging him to take it.

           He didn’t know what it was about you.  But, he felt an odd comfort he hadn’t truly experience since his accident.

           Slowly, he unclasped his hands and took yours in his.  Your smile broadened as you tightened your grip.  It wasn’t uncomfortable, but he suspected you just wanted to make sure he wouldn’t change his him.  

           “It was nice to meet you Doctor Strange,” you said.  

           He couldn’t help but match your expression squeezing your hand lightly in return. “Likewise, Y/N.”

           You nodded in appreciation before carefully dropping his hand. His skin suddenly felt oddly cold and empty.  He hadn’t realized how little physical contact he had until that moment.  The urge to take you hand again spread through him, but he pushed it down.

           “See you around, doc,” you said just before walking into your room and closing the door behind you.

           Strange stood in the hallway a moment, staring at the wood framing.  Things were certainly about to get interesting.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! If you like this, check out my tumblr @ https://shenanigans-and-imagines.tumblr.com
> 
> Please leave a comment and kudos if you're so inclined


End file.
